It All Started with a Smile
by nopickup
Summary: A rainy afternoon. A cup of coffee. Fate certainly works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?
1. First Sight

First Sight

The rain poured down hard as Kogure was walking home. He didn't have any umbrella with him so he got wet. He couldn't find any place to take cover. So he stopped for a while and thought of what he's going to do.

Suddenly, he felt that there were no more drops of rain falling down on him. Then he looked up and saw a black umbrella covering his head. He quickly turned around and saw a lovely girl in Shohoku uniform smiling at him.

"It will not be good if the vice captain of Shohoku's basketball team would be gone for a while due to the fever that he got from the rain." The girl told Kogure, smiling.

Kogure was stunned with what the girl had said and with her smile.

"Why don't you come with me to the coffee shop at the corner to have a hot cup of coffee while waiting for the rain to stop?"

Kogure was more stunned with the next words of the girl.

"Uhh…huh?"

"Don't worry, it's my treat." The girl replied at him, giving him a nicer smile.

She then pulled his hand and started their way to the coffee shop. Kogure wasn't able to do anything because the girl was holding his hand tightly and he'd get wetter if he'd separate from her. And besides, he was still shocked.

-99-99-99-99-99-

"So, what do you like?" The girl asked Kogure as she was waiting for the waiter.

"No, no it's okay." Kogure replied timidly.

"C'mon, don't be shy anymore. I'm the one who volunteered to give you a treat. So it's only okay with me. So, what do you want?"

"Ah, anything." Kogure answered her timidly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. But don't blame me if you wouldn't like the one I will order." The girl gave him a mischievous smile.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't."

The girl called the waiter and asked for two cinnamon rolls and two cups of coffee.

As she gave their orders to the waiter, Kogure stared at her. She had black, shoulder-length hair. She had a lovely face and was wearing a beautiful smile.

"Anyway, I'm Colline Salvu. First year section 1." The girl introduced herself after discussing with the waiter.

"Ah, I'm Kiminobu Kogure. Third year section six." Kogure introduced himself back.

"I know. Of course, you're the vice captain of the 'gaining-popularity' Shohoku basketball team." The girl gave him another stunning smile.

-99-99-99-99-99-

The rain had already stopped falling down.

"Thanks again for the treat. Ah…this is my way home." Kogure pointed his index finger to the left. "How 'bout you?"

"Me? There." The girl pointed hers at the opposite side.

Kogure looked down because he felt embarrassed, thinking that he had disturbed her.

"Sorry, I had disturbed you. You could have gone home a while ago if I hadn't just blocked your way."

"No, it's not a big deal. I wouldn't want too to go home wet… So, I'll go on my way now. And next time, take cover when the rain pours down again, okay?!" The girl gave him another smile before turning her back.

Kogure was stunned again with her smile, and after a while, started his way home.

-99-99-99-99-99-

_He! He! He!_

_--nopickup_


	2. Ohayou

Ohayou

Kogure was passing the corridor when he saw Sakuragi chasing Mito and their other friends.

"Ah ha! Ha! Ha! You're just annoyed 'coz it was Rukawa whom Haruko was thinking of and not you. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Takamiya was teasing Sakuragi with a loud voice while running away from him.

"You jerk! There's just no girl who would want to be with you." Sakuragi shouted back.

"Why? Does Haruko want to be with you? Ha! Ha! Ha!" The four replied, laughing.

"Ahh!!! I'll get you four!" Sakuragi chased them until they passed Kogure.

_Huh… another normal day._ Kogure sighed after the four had passed by.

"Good morning." A voice suddenly spoke behind Kogure. He knew that voice. He remembered that one. He then slowly turned around to see the owner of that sweet voice. He was stunned when he saw the same sweet smile that stunned him before.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, vice cap." It was Colline, giving him one of her stunning smiles again. Kogure wasn't able to reply immediately because he was still carried away by the charming smile of Colline.

"Ah… he-he-llo-hello too." Kogure stuttered.

"So, is it your free time?" Kogure asked timidly.

"No. Actually, I'm already late for my next class. So, see you around next time. Bye." Colline went on her way but gave Kogure a smile first.

Kogure watched her as she walked on her way, and he's smiling.

-99-99-99-99-99-

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" This was the noise of the cheer of the three die-hard fans of Rukawa during their practice in the gym. Everyone was serious in his practice except for one.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What are you saying Curly? No one can beat me, because I am the genius. He! He! He!" Of course, it was Sakuragi again, boasting. There's no hope anymore, he's mind was already like that… unchangeable.

"Okay team, five minutes break." The good old gori said.

Sakuragi went right away to Haruko to brag. And Haruko was praising him for his "improveness" that wasn't really improving.

"Haruko, is Colline Salvu your classmate?" Kogure went near to Haruko and asked her.

"Colline Salvu?! Yes! She's my classmate. She is. In fact, she's a topnotcher in our batch. You know, she's a very good student. She's so bright. Sometimes I envy her because of her intelligence. But she's really good." Colline answered Kogure and started talking continuously.

"And another thing, a lot of people like her."

"Like… her?" Kogure asked, curious and surprised at the same time.

"Yes! A lot of people! She doesn't only have the brains, but she also has the beautiful looks and pleasing personality. That's why I know many guys fall for her."

"Fall for her?!" Kogure asked again, disturbed.

"Yes. You shouldn't even have to ask about that, because you can see it in her."

"Ah, thanks. Thanks for the short answer Haruko." Kogure turned around as if a hammer smashed him on the head.

"Your welcome Kogure." Haruko waved her hand while Kogure was walking away.

I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I don't know why it is as if a whole piece of bread blocked my throat after I heard what Haruko had said. Is there something wrong with me?

Then Kogure just pictured Colline wearing a sweet smile. He shook his head afterwards and went back to the court.

-99-99-99-99-99-

_That's just the next. He!He!He!_

_--nopickup_


	3. Oops! A mistake

Ooops! A Mistake 

"Hey Hanamichi, let's hang-out at the noodle restaurant." Mito approached Sakuragi.

"No, thanks. I still have to practice basketball so that I could be a bigger genius. Besides, Haruko will be watching. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sakuragi bragged.

"Are you sure you are the one Haruko would be watching? Or is it Rukawa? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Takamiya teased back.

"Ah!!! You again big, fat pig!" Sakuragi chased Takamiya.

POINK. Akagi just punched Sakuragi on the head when he saw him chasing Takamiya.

"Sakuragi! Practice time already. No more time for foolishness." Akagi told Sakuragi.

Sakuragi couldn't do anything but to follow, be annoyed and leave Takamiya behind.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Bye Hanamichi. I'm sure Haruko would enjoy watching your practice because Rukawa is there. He! He! He!" Takamiya teased Sakuragi first before he left.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was preparing for their practice in the gym. He was in the basketball team's room. Then he went out. When he opened the door and was about to get out of the room, he heard loud laughs of some students, of some first year students. They seemed to be so happy and that they were really so close to each other. Suddenly, something made his eyes glow. It was the same thing that always makes him stop -- Colline. But it also made him turn blue. It's because he saw her with those group of freshmen having so much fun, with four guys and a girl. All in all, they're six.

BLAG!!! Kogure's back fell down on the floor when Sakuragi passed him in entering the basketball team's room.

"Ei glasses bro, what are you doing there lying on the floor? This isn't the time for sleeping. Get up and go to practice." Sakuragi told Kogure briefly after he bumped him.

"Ah… thanks for the concern, Sakuragi." Kogure replied with his eyes spinning.

-99-99-99-99-99-

You could hear the sound of the basketball players' shoes on the gym floor. They're having a practice game among themselves. Miyagi was dribbling the ball when he came face to face with Mitsui, so he passed it to Kogure. Kogure caught the ball that was passed to him. He was about to shoot when he heard a cheer from the gym door.

"Go vice cap!" It was a lively cheer from Colline that Kogure heard.

Kogure's ears enlarged and then looked to his right. He saw Colline waving her hand to him, smiling. He felt so much happiness and aimed for a perfect shot. And WOW! A three-point shot! The teammates of Kogure tapped him at the back and praised him for what he did. Kogure was so happy and looked again to the right to see the person that made him shoot that one. But this time, he wore a light frown on his face. It's because he saw her with those freshmen again she was with a while ago.

Akagi called for a break and tapped Kogure on the back. Kogure went to the side of the court and then Haruko came to him and praised him for the shot that he made.

"Nice Kogure. It was a good shot. It was like your shot in your fight with Ryonan. It was really good." Haruko told Kogure in a fast manner as if she wasn't breathing.

"Thanks Haruko." Kogure replied.

"Hey Haruko, did you see my play? My slam-dunk was even better, right? Ahahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi just suddenly interrupted.

"Oh yes Sakuragi. That was also a nice play." Haruko replied gladly.

Kogure was watching Colline and her friends. And then tried to ask Haruko.

"Ah, Haruko, is Colline really close with those people?" Kogure asked timidly.

"Colline? Oh yes! She is. Those with her are her closest friends. That's her gang.

The girl with her is Abby Myers. She's our classmate also. The guy behind her is her best friend, Jeff Yi."

"Best… friend?" Kogure repeated curiously.

"Yes. Best friend. The other guy with blonde hair is Leon Lee. The one whose hair has a line in the middle is Arch Ming. They're both in section two."

The guy beside Colline put his arm around Colline's neck and whispered something in her ears. Kogure turned red and stiff when he saw that. His eyes got round and big.

"And that guy who has his arm around Colline is Phil Salvu, section one also, her cousin." Haruko continued.

Kogure's ears enlarged when he heard Haruko's last words.

"Her… cousin?"

"Yes, her cousin." Haruko repeated.

Kogure was relieved after Haruko had cleared things up. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he saw Colline waving her hand again to him and it seemed that she was making him go there. Kogure went near them and stopped when Colline started talking.

"Hi vice cap. That was a nice shot. Ahmm… I was just wondering if we could do an interview with you and your teammates for our project. We should choose people to ask and the basketball team was the one we chose. Is that possible?" Colline asked him in a nice, charming way.

Kogure paused before making a reply.

"Ah, sure. I'll just ask our captain." Kogure answered, smiling.

Then, Phil Salvu, Colline's cousin, interrupted.

"So, you are the one whom Colline li…"

SLAP!!! Colline slapped the mouth of his cousin and started talking.

"Ei thanks. That would be so nice. Ah…we gotta go now. Nice play again. Bye."

Colline thanked Kogure and gave him a sweet smile and then pushed his cousin's back away from the gym.

Kogure smiled and closed his eyes as if he was in another world. Akagi suddenly tapped him at the back and he quickly turned to him.

"There's something with that girl, right?" Akagi asked Kogure like he was teasing him.

Kogure looked down and had been quiet.

-99-99-99-99-99-

"Hey, why did you slap my mouth a while ago?" Phil asked Colline in a teasing way.

"How will I not slap you on the mouth when you are about to tell him…."

"Tell what? The truth? Guilty." Phil teased her.

"Ahhh!!! You know that it's true. You can't tell him."

"Hey guys, our little boyish girl is now turning into a lady. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Phil laughed.

"Why? I'm still the same old cool girl." Colline bragged.

"Well it's just fine lil' cous'. At least we know now that you're growing up. Because we thought that you'll never grow up and that Abby will just leave you behind. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Phil made a big laugh again at his cousin.

-99-99-99-99-99-

_It's kinda long now. But I hope you'll catch up with the next chapter to clear things up. He! He! He! $;p_

_--nopickup_


	4. That Girl

**That Girl**

"Good morning vice cap."

Kogure heard a familiar voice behind him, and suddenly felt happy. He then turned around.

"Thanks for allowing us to conduct an interview with your team. It was really a big help. We were able to finish our project." It was Colline, thanking him and giving him a sweet smile.

Kogure's jaws dropped open and found his self not knowing what he's going to do. He then smiled and started talking.

"Ah… that's fine… welcome… that's totally fine… ahh…" Kogure stuttered.

"So, do you have practice later in the gym?" Colline asked.

"Practice? Yes. We have." Kogure answered immediately.

"Can we watch?"

"We…? Yes, of course, you could."

"Sure? Okay. We'll watch. Thanks again." Colline smiled at him as she walked away.

Kogure smiled and felt happiness again. But something suddenly entered his mind.

"We?"

-99-99-99-99-99-

"Hey Mito, let's go to the gym and watch Hanamichi be annoyed again with Rukawa. He! He! He!" Takamiya told Mito.

"Okay, that's a good idea," Mito replied.

They were walking towards the gym when they encountered the four friends of Colline. Oksu and Phil had bumped each other and started hurling insults at each other.

"Hey, are you blind? Why don't you watch where you're going?" Oksu told Phil.

"You should do that, curly, corned hair," Phil replied airily.

"Me? Do that yourself. Get out of my way." Oksu pushed Phil.

Phil pushed Oksu back. Oksu punched Phil on his right cheek. Phil lost his temper and punched Oksu back and gave him two more punches. On his fourth punch for Oksu, Mito blocked it with his palm and punched Phil. The eight freshmen engaged in a brawl until Colline and Abby came.

Mito was about to punch Phil on the face when Colline blocked it with her palm and held his fist firmly.

"Ahmm, excuse me. Can we interrupt your game? We still have to go to the library for our research. Can we?" Colline asked Mito while holding his fist and giving him a sweet smile.

Mito was surprised and then pulled his hand away.

"Sure. Of course." Mito answered her, calmly.

"Thanks." Colline replied and gave him another smile and then turned to her cousin.

"C'mon, let's go now." Colline pushed her cousin away.

"Why so fast? Aren't you the one who make the game more exciting before? You even lead the fight." Phil told his cousin.

"C'mon, the Colline here in school is the good one." Colline replied to her cousin and smiled at him.

"You always smile. Even if you get in a fight, you always smile at your enemy."

"Shut up. They'll be able to guess my other side." Colline pushed her cousin further.

Phil turned first to Mito and to the other three before leaving.

"Better be thankful that our little girl hasn't shown her other side yet." Phil told them and started walking away with the five.

But Mito was still a little confused. He was thinking about what had happened a while ago, when Colline blocked his punch for her cousin. He was thinking really hard.

There's something different about her. She had blocked my punch with her palm. And it was strong. An ordinary girl couldn't do that. But I just couldn't picture her doing what she had done a while ago because she seemed so sweet. But how…

Mito was thinking about these things while looking at his fist.

-99-99-99-99-99-

At the gym, the basketball team was practicing. Colline and her friends came to watch. Kogure had noticed her and smiled. But his smile immediately went away when he saw her with her friends again.

We… we… I know now.

-99-99-99-99-99-

_Curious? Better check it out. He! He! He!_

_--nopickup_


	5. Smiling Angel

Smiling Angel 

Kogure was walking in the school's corridor when Phil suddenly slung his arm around his neck.

"Hey, wanna hang-out with us? It's Colline's birthday two days from now. She'll have a celebration at their house. You'll come? She would be very happy if you would." Phil asked Kogure.

Kogure was shocked when Colline's cousin invited him to her birthday. He was stuttering and didn't know what to say.

"C'mon. Come on her birthday. She would really be very happy to see you there." Phil persuaded Kogure.

"Ah… I… don't… know… ahmmm… I…" Kogure stuttered as he was thinking of what to say.

"C'mon, just say you'll come. It'll be fine." Phil insisted.

"Ahmmm… ahhh… okay…" Kogure replied.

"Nice. You'll come. She'd be really happy to see you there."

Phil took his arm away from Kogure and left.

Whooo… that was shocking. But… wait, I have a problem. What should I give her? I still don't know the things she wants. Oh no. I should have asked her cousin.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Colline was walking alone home because Phil, Leon, and Arch went to a place and they didn't want Colline to go with them. Jeff and Abby, on the other hand, went to the mall and insisted that she should go home first. So Colline was a little annoyed because they had left her.

Colline was on her way home when she heard the sound of a brawl taking place. She quickly ran and looked at the right side of the intersection and saw the group of Mito having a fight with another group. She knew the people that Mito and his friends had encountered.

"Do you think you could beat us?" A guy asked proudly.

"Yah, of course. You're just losers." Mito replied insultingly.

The guy lost his temper and was about to punch Mito on the face when Colline called his attention.

"Hey Kyo!"

The guy looked and saw Colline. He was stunned and pulled his fist away from Mito.

"What chaos are you bringing now in this place?" Colline asked toughly.

The guy stopped and smiled at Colline and then greeted her.

"Ei Colline, long time no see. So, these fools are your schoolmates, I presume."

"Fools? Aren't you the one who are more likely to be called fools?" Colline insulted.

The guy went near Colline.

"You haven't changed, I see. But where are your friends? You seem to be alone today."

"Yes, I am. But wasn't I the only one who had defeated you back then? And as you have said, I haven't changed." Colline answered back and gave him a mischievous smile.

The guy was stunned. He then turned to his friends.

"C'mon, we could still find other losers to bully around."

The guy turned to Mito and the other three.

"You were saved by a smiling angel."

The guy and his friends left.

"Colline seemed to be as strong as before." One guy commented as they were walking away.

When the other group had left, Mito looked at Colline. Colline then gave him a smile. Mito was confused again. He was thinking how she had made those guys left. He then went to Colline.

"Ah, thanks. But you didn't have to do that since we were capable of beating them anyway." Mito told Colline.

"Really?" Colline asked mischievously.

"Yah. But thanks anyway." Mito replied.

"Then, you're welcome." Colline replied and started walking.

Mito ran and stopped in front of Colline.

"Ahmmm… you're alone. It's already getting dark. It could be dangerous for a lady to walk alone. Why don't you let me walk with you 'til you get home?" Mito asked Colline.

Colline was surprised with what she had heard.

"Are you sure? My house is kinda far. You might get home late." Colline warned Mito.

"No, it's fine. The people at home are already used with that. So, will you let me walk you home?" Mito insisted.

"Okay, if you insist then, okay. Just don't blame me when you get lost on your way home and that the people at your house will scold you." Colline teased Mito.

"So, let's go? Hey Takamiya, I'll just take her home."

"Hmmm… another girl, Mito. He! He! He!" Takamiya teased him.

Then the three went on their way home and two started walking.

"Anyway, I'm Yohei Mito. First year section seven." Mito introduced himself.

"I'm Colline Salvu. First year section one." Colline introduced herself back.

"Section one, you must be very bright."

Colline looked at him. Mito also looked at her teasingly.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was thinking hard about what he's going to give Colline on her birthday. He then saw Phil and ran to him.

"Phil Salvu, ahmmm, about Colline's birthday, ahmmm, what kind of gift should I give her? I really don't know the things she likes. Can you help me?" Kogure asked Phil timidly.

Phil smiled and then answered him.

"Anything. You can give anything to her. She would surely appreciate it. And she would be very happy."

"But…"

"Don't waste your energy thinking about it. Just give her anything you could think of and it's already fine with her. Even if you don't give her anything, just be there, she would be happy already." Phil persuaded Kogure.

"So, I'll go now. Be there, okay?!" Phil left.

Kogure was left behind and still thinking really hard. He really couldn't think of a thing to give her.

-99-99-99-99-99-

_He! He!_

_--nopickup_


	6. I'll Walk with You Home

I'll Walk With You Home 

Sakuragi, together with the three extras, was walking to school when Mito suddenly approached them from behind. Mito put his arms around Sakuragi's and Oksu's necks. He was so happy at that time.

"Hey Yohei, why do you seem so happy today?" Sakuragi asked.

"Maybe it's because of the girl she was with yesterday. He! He! He!" Takamiya teased him.

"Girl?! What girl?! Who? Yohei, you haven't told me anything yet!" Sakuragi groaned at Mito.

Mito didn't talk but simply smiled instead. After a while, he started talking.

"Yeah, you're right Takamiya. It's because of that girl."

"Oh!!! I told you so. So, what happened? What did you do?" Takamiya asked continuously.

"Man! She's so cool. She's the coolest girl I've ever known." Mito answered excitedly.

"Wait! Girl who?" Sakuragi asked, confused.

"Just listen Hanamichi." Mito said.

"So here's what happened…"

_--------------_

_Flashback_

"So, is it really okay for you to walk me home?" Colline asked Mito.

"Sure. Of course." Mito replied.

"But, we won't just 'walk'. We're going to ride a train. So, is that still okay with you?" Colline asked Mito in a nice way.

"Train? Why, how far is your home?" Mito asked.

"A little far."

The two walked until they reached the train station.

"This is the train we're going to ride." Colline told Mito.

Mito nodded and told Colline that it's his treat. So they rode the train. While they were in the train, Mito tried to ask Colline some questions.

"Ahmm… I'm just wondering. How did you make those fools go away? Do you know them?"

"Not really." Colline answered.

"Not really? Why?"

"I'd already encountered them before but I really don't know them. I just have a little history with them."

"History…"

"Okay, I'll tell you. We, my cousin, friends, and I, have already encountered them before. What I mean is that, we also had a fight with them. I can't really remember what started the fight, but I just know we're having a fight. At first, it was my cousin whom Kyo, the leader of their group, was really having a match with. Then I don't know, he suddenly punched me, I can't remember, and it ended up with him having a match with me instead. I became angry. I punched him back, and gave him more. We exchanged attacks and then, I beat him. We beat their group."

"Whoa… sounds scary." Mito told Colline, amused.

"So that's how you blocked my fist with your palm and held it strong. I know there's something about you because an ordinary girl couldn't do that."

"Yah. I'm not as nice as other people think I am. They don't know my other side."

--------------

"So what happened next?" Takamiya asked curiously.

"We got out of the train and…"

"And then what… what?!" Takamiya interrupted.

"Wait. Let me finish first." Mito grinned.

"We got out of the train and I walked her home."

------------

Flashback 

"I think you should go home now. I'm still going to walk a little and you might be really late for home." Colline told Mito.

"That's alright with me. And you said that you're going to walk just a little more so I'll walk you home. You might encounter fools again and there would be no one to help you. So I'll walk with you."

Colline laughed.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

The two walked while talking with each other until they reached Colline's house. Mito was amused when he saw their front gate. It was so big.

"Ei, wanna come in first?" Colline asked Mito.

"Ah, no, thanks. I'll go now."

"C'mon. Have a drink first. You've come this far already. I can't simply let you go home like that."

"No, it was my decision to bring you home."

"C'mon." Colline pulled Mito's hand towards the gate.

Mito was more amused when they entered her house. It was large and beautiful. Colline made him sit down on their sofa in the living room and asked one of their maids to prepare juice for him. She left him for a while to go upstairs. Mito looked around the place. He saw some pictures of Colline with her family and with her friends. He even saw one picture of Colline in a boyish look. It was then that Colline went down.

"Thanks again for walking me home."

"It's alright. Ahmmm… about what happened between your friends and us the other day…"

"It's no big deal. I know that my cousin and friends couldn't avoid fights like that."

"Okay. Ah, I'll go now. I might be disturbing you already." Mito told Colline timidly.

"No, it's alright. Anyway, wanna come around here on Thursday? It'll be my birthday. I'm going to celebrate it here. You can come with your friends."

"But, your cousin and…"

"It'll be alright. It's nothing to them."

"Sure?"

"Yes. So, you'll come?"

"Okay."

"Nice."

----------------

"So, she invited you?! Yohei, that's so fast." Sakuragi teased him.

"There's a party tomorrow. C'mon let's gatecrash." Takamiya said.

"You don't have to gatecrash. You're also invited." Mito told them.

"Really?! Ha! Ha! Ha! Lots of food." Takamiya laughed.

"You don't think of anything but food." Sakuragi told Takamiya.

"So Yohei, what do you feel for her now?" Takamiya asked Mito teasingly.

"I like her."

"Whoooooo!!!!" The four friends of Mito cheered for him.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was thinking hard about what gift she's going to give Colline for her birthday. He suddenly stopped in front of a toyshop and saw a very cute teddy bear.

-99-99-99-99-99-

_I hope you liked this one._

_--nopickup_


	7. Sorry

**Sorry**

Kogure was on his way to school when Colline suddenly came in front of him. He quickly hid the blue paper bag he was carrying behind his back.

"So, are you really going on my birthday celebration tomorrow?" Colline asked Kogure excitedly.

"Ah, yes." Kogure replied.

"Really?! That would be so nice!"

"Ah…"

"So, I'll be expecting you tomorrow."

"Yah."

"Promise?"

"Ah, yah. Promise."

"Thanks! Good morning." Colline greeted him as she walked away.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Today's the day. Kogure was already prepared for Colline's birthday. He was excited. He was about to walk out their classroom when Akagi suddenly stopped him by holding his right shoulder.

"You can't go home. We have practice."

"But, I thought we don't have practice today?"

"Sorry for the late notice but we have to practice today and on the following days for our next game is already near."

"But Akagi, I can't. Can I just not attend today's practice?"

"No. Everyone should attend."

"You don't understand. I can't attend today's practice."

"Why?"

"Because, I promised."

"Promised what?"

"I promised Colline that I would attend her birthday celebration."

"Colline? Oh, that girl. I'm so sorry but you can't miss practice."

"Akagi wait!"

Akagi left Kogure feeling confused and worried.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Phil was walking in the corridor when he saw Kogure walking towards him. He saw that he was sad.

"Hey Kogure, wanna walk with me to my cousin's house?"

Kogure didn't reply, but handed Phil the blue paper bag he had been carrying to school.

"I'm sorry. But I won't be able to make it."

"Ha?"

"We have an emergency practice today. Please tell Colline I'm really sorry that I broke my promise to her. Can you give her my present?"

"Ah, sure."

"Please tell her I'm really sorry."

"She'd understand. I know."

"Thanks."

Kogure walked away, leaving his gift to Phil.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Mito and his four friends were already in Colline's house. The elegance of the house amazed them. Takamiya was so happy as he looked at the different dishes prepared on one table. Colline came and approached them.

"Hey, it's nice of you to make it."

"Yah. Ah anyway, Colline, these are my friends. Hey, this is Colline."

"Hello." Colline greeted Sakuragi and the other three.

Phil suddenly came and tapped his cousin on the back.

"Ahmm, just feel comfortable there, ok?" Colline told Mito and his friends and then turned to her cousin.

"Yohei, I won't even ask why you like her. She's indeed cute. But Haruko's cuter." Sakuragi told Mito.

"Shut up Hanamichi. Anyway, why are you here? I thought you have practice today?" Mito replied.

"Ehhhh! Haruko's here. So I'm here also. He! He! He!"

Meanwhile, Colline was talking with her cousin, Phil.

"Happy birthday cous'." Phil greeted her cousin.

"Thanks." Colline replied.

"Ahmm, Kogure won't be able to make it here. They have an emergency practice today. He wants to say sorry for breaking his promise to you. And I don't know what promise that is. But he handed me his gift for you."

Phil handed the blue paper bag to Colline. Colline didn't become sad with what she had heard, but became happy when Phil handed him Kogure's gift. Colline opened the paper bag and pulled a cute white teddy bear from it. She was so happy. She then hugged it. Mito saw how happy Colline was when Phil gave her Kogure's gift.

-99-99-99-99-99-

"Ahhh!!! Where is that Sakuragi again?!!!" Captain Akagi screamed wildly in the Shohoku gym.


	8. Give it a Try

**Give It A Try**

Kogure was walking in the corridor when he saw Colline walking towards his direction. He turned around and walked to the other direction.

Kogure was walking towards the gym when he saw Colline walking towards his direction. He turned back to the school building.

Kogure was walking to the library when he saw Colline walking towards his direction. He turned towards the canteen.

Kogure was walking towards the basketball room when Colline suddenly came in front of him.

"Hello!" Colline greeted him.

Kogure was surprised. "Ah, hello too." Kogure greeted her back. Then he tried to walk away.

"Wait. Why are you avoiding me?"

"No. I'm not." Kogure denied.

"C'mon. What's the problem? Did I do something wrong?" Colline asked him in a nice, charming way.

Kogure bowed his head.

"No. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that I don't have a face to show you."

"Why?"

"Because I disappointed you. I broke my promise. I'm really sorry Colline."

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand. I know your practice is important for you."

"But…"

"Thanks for the teddy bear. It's so cute. I liked it."

"Ah… really?!" Kogure suddenly became happy.

"Yes."

"Ah…" He then became sad once again, because he was still feeling embarrassed about breaking his word.

"Cheer up. It's nothing to me. I told you I understand." Colline gave Kogure a sweet smile. Kogure felt happy again for seeing her smile.

-99-99-99-99-99-

Colline was walking out of school when Mito came.

"So, are you going home alone?" Mito asked her.

"No. I'm with my cousin and friends. They're over there." Colline pointed to her back.

"Okay."

Mito handed her a red rose.

"What is this?" Colline asked.

"It's for you." Mito answered.

"For me? Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to."

"Okay. Thanks." Colline got the red rose that Mito handed her.

Phil was watching them the whole time.

-99-99-99-99-99-

"Hey Sakuragi, why weren't you here for the practice yesterday?" Kakuta asked Sakuragi as he walked in the gym.

Sakuragi laughed aloud. "The genius doesn't need too much practice. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

POINK!

Captain Akagi punched him on the head.

"Why didn't you attend yesterday's practice? Didn't you know that was very important? You think you are good enough? Fool!" Akagi gave him another one of his good gori punches.

"Gori…!" Sakuragi groaned.

"A real moron." Rukawa sighed.

-99-99-99-99-99-

It was lunch. Colline and her friends were walking towards the gym. They met Mito on the way. Mito greeted Colline, and then her cousin and friends. Colline greeted him back and gave him a smile. You can see in Mito's face that he felt happy when Colline smiled at him.

Colline, Abby, Jeff, Arch, and Leon went on their way while Phil stayed behind. He then grabbed Mito towards the other direction.

"Hey, tell me, I know you like my cousin, right?" Phil asked Mito mischievously.

"Ha?" Mito was stunned.

"C'mon. I can see it in your eyes."

"Ah, yah. I like your cousin."

"I knew it. So, are you pinning on her?"

"Kinda."

"Ha! Ha! If I were you, I would tell her already, because she wouldn't know unless you tell her. She's the kind of girl who thinks like a child. Well, you can give it a try. Many had already given it a try but they didn't succeed because her mind was like that of a child. But don't worry; she's kinda growing up now. I know. So you've got a chance. Anyway, all of them had a chance; it's just that they didn't wait for her to mature. But if I were you, I'll give it a try. I would tell her I like her."

"Yah. But it's not me whom she likes."

"You know?"

"Kogure?"

"Nice guess."

"I can also see it in her eyes."

"Don't worry. It's only a crush. She doesn't take it seriously. C'mon, if you give it a try and you become lucky, you'll be her first boyfriend." Phil gave Mito a mischievous laugh.


	9. wind blow

**Wind Blow**

"Good morning vice cap." Colline greeted Kogure gladly.

"Colline! …Good morning too." Kogure greeted her back, somewhat surprised.

"So how's the basketball team doing?"

"The team? It's fine."

"I hope you'll win in your next game."

"Yah, I hope too."

"Anyway, can I have a picture of yours? Just one."

Kogure was surprised. "For what?"

"Nothing. I just want to have a picture of my friends. C'mon, just one. Here, I'll give you mine in exchange of yours."

Colline got her wallet and pulled a picture of hers from it. She handed it to Kogure. Kogure stared at the picture.

"Here. So, I'll be waiting for yours. Okay?"

"Yah, sure." Kogure held the picture.

99-99-99-99-99-

Mito was walking in the corridor when the three extras came.

"Hey Yohei, what's new about you and your girl? He! He! He!" Takamiya laughed as he asked Mito.

"Nothing." Mito replied.

"Nothing! Kogure might overtake you. He! He! He!" Oksu laughed at him also.

"Phil knew about it already. He told me to tell Colline and give it a try. Because she'll never know if I won't tell her."

"Then what's the problem?" Sakuragi suddenly came from behind.

"Hey Hanamichi, where have you been?" Takamiya asked.

"Ah, just out there. Made 200 jump shots to make the genius more genius. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sakuragi bragged.

"But Haruko will look at Rukawa as the more genius and not you. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Takamiya teased Sakuragi again.

"You big, fat pig!" Sakuragi was about to chase Takamiya but Oksu stopped them.

"Hey guys, we have a situation here. Yohei."

"What situation are you talking about? It's not a big situation." Mito told them.

"What do you mean not? It is. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Oksu laughed at him again.

"Stop it you fools. Okay, I'm going to tell her but…"

"Whooo! Yohei's got a proposal to make!" The four interrupted and teased him.

"Wait! I'm not yet finished! And it's not a proposal. My problem is, I don't know how I'm going to tell to her."

"Oooh…Yohei's thinking of a romantic way. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Takamiya teased him again.

"Shut up you big, fat Takamiya!" Mito grinned at Takamiya.

99-99-99-99-99-

At the gym, Kogure was sitting on one chair. He was quietly staring at one picture he's holding with his hands. It was Colline's. He was seriously looking at it when Sakuragi suddenly pulled the picture from behind.

"Hey glasses bro, you're looking at a girl's picture. Who's this ha? Who's this?" Sakuragi teased Kogure.

"Give it back to me Sakuragi." Kogure was trying to reach the picture. But since Sakuragi was taller than him and he's waving the picture high, Kogure wasn't able to reach it. Sakuragi then looked carefully at the picture and was surprised.

"Hey, this is the girl whom Yohei is pinning on."

"What… Mito?" Kogure curiously asked.

"So this means that Kogure and Yohei are… Haaaa!" Sakuragi whispered. _…rivals for this girl._

Sakuragi then quickly gave the picture back to Kogure.

"Ah, thanks." Kogure held the picture already. But he's somewhat confused upon hearing Mito's name.

99-99-99-99-99-

_So, am I going to tell her now? I don't know. I'm getting nervous. What if she just laughs at me?_ Mito suddenly remembered what Phil said--- that her mind was like that of a child. _No. I shouldn't be a pessimist. I can do this. Or else, she would never know._

Mito then saw Colline walking out of school. He ran to her.

"Hey, Colline. So, are you going home already?" Mito asked her.

"Yah. I am about to. But I just can't find my buddies. I don't know where they are. I think they left me already." Colline answered.

_Whooo… thank God they're not here._ Mito sighed. "Ah, want me to walk with you? Even just up to the train station."

"Okay. It would be nice to have someone to walk with me." Colline replied sweetly.

The two started walking. And Mito was still a little nervous. Then, he started talking.

"Ah, Colline…" these were the first words that came out from his mouth.

"Ahmm… Colline… I…" And these are the next words.

"Ah… I… Colline…" And these are the next.

"Are you going to say something?" Colline asked him already.

"Yah, I am." Mito replied.

"And that's…" Colline made him continue.

"Ahmm… ah…"

"Mito."

"Ah, okay. I'm going to tell it. Ahmm… Colline… I… I…"

"You what?"

"I like you." Mito finally told her what he really wanted to say. He then lowered his head, and they stopped walking. There was complete silence afterwards. But Mito broke it.

"Please don't laugh at me. Please don't hate me. I just wanted to tell this to you." Mito lowered his head again. And there was another silence. But this time, it was Colline who broke it.

"I'm not laughing at you. I don't hate you either." Mito lifted his head up slowly after hearing Colline. And when he looked at her face, Colline gave him a sweet smile. Mito felt happiness in his heart after seeing her smile at him. Then the wind blew Colline's shiny, long, black hair. And Mito saw how beautiful she really was.

99-99-99-99-99-

_Sorry for the very long waits. Got a lot of loads in school so there's no time to upload the next chapters. Anyway, you can catch up now with the next chapters. $;p_

_Nopickup_


	10. Reminiscing The First Sight

**Reminiscing The First Sight**

Kogure was walking in the corridor when he saw Colline leaning on a wall. He became glad, and tried to go to her when Mito suddenly came and talked to Colline. He stopped and watched them. He saw that they were having fun talking with each other. Then Mito handed Colline three red roses. Kogure was surprised. Suddenly, it came to Kogure's mind the time when Sakuragi pulled Colline's picture from his hands. He remembered that he heard Sakuragi say Mito's name.

Just then, Phil appeared and slung his right arm on Kogure's neck.

"Hey vice cap, what ya doin' here?"

"Me? Ah, I was about to go to Sakuragi to tell him not to miss our practice later. Yah, right, that's it." Kogure answered Phil.

After answering Phil, he turned his head back again to where Colline and Mito were standing.

99-99-99-99-99-

This was the day that almost all students of Shohoku were waiting for, the day of Shohoku Basketball Team's next game. Everyone in the gym was cheering for his or her school. The game was doing well. Shohoku was leading the score. Miyagi was dribbling the ball then he passed it to Kogure. And Kogure made a nice three point shot. The audience yelled for that shot. Kogure looked up to the audience to see his inspiration. He saw Colline smiling at him. And it made him more energetic.

One minute left. The other team made a shot but it didn't get in the basket. Akagi got the rebound then he passed it to Miyagi for a fast break. Miyagi dribbled the ball then passed it to Mitsui. Mitsui was aiming for a three point shot but the opponent blocked him so he passed it to Rukawa, and WOW! Rukawa had passed the ones guarding him and made a slam-dunk. Everyone in favor of Shohoku yelled. There was no more time left. Shohoku won. The score was 89-115.

Everyone was happy. But there was one person groaning.

"Hey! That Rukawa has nothing to say. I, Hanamichi Sakuragi, can make a better slam-dunk than Rukawa. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Of course, it's Sakuragi again, groaning and bragging. Because Rukawa made the final shot and he could do nothing because he was fouled out in the last five minutes of the game.

99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was walking home when Colline ran to him.

"Hey vice cap, that's a nice game you had yesterday."

"Thanks. It was also a tough game."

"Anyway, since you had a nice game, why don't you let me treat you to the coffee shop where we first went?"

Kogure was surprised.

"No, thanks Colline. It's alright."

"No. I want to. C'mon, please." Colline insisted.

"Okay, but on one condition." Kogure replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Colline asked excitedly.

"It would be my treat this time."

"Okay."

99-99-99-99-99-

"I still remember the first time we met. You were wet then because you didn't have any umbrella with you, and you didn't even bother to take cover." Colline reminisced their first moment.

"Yah, and then this beautiful lady suddenly gave me cover. I still remember that her umbrella's color was black, right?" Kogure continued.

"Yah, and I also remember that this guy was still shy because I was treating him to this same coffee shop."

The two looked at each other then they laughed.


	11. Basketball

**Basketball **

Kogure was walking down the street when he saw a couple of teenagers playing basketball in the court. He stopped to watch them. He saw that they were good. But his eyes got big and round when he recognized the ones playing. And it even got bigger and rounder when one girl caught his eyes. The girl was wearing a loose, 'below the knee' length black shorts, dark blue shirt, and a black close cap worn in reversed position. The girl's hair was in pigtails. He was even more amazed when the girl made a nice fade away shot. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl was the one who's always giving him sweet smiles. The girl was Colline.

99-99-99-99-99-

Mito saw Colline and he greeted her. Again, they had their funny conversations. As they were talking to each other, they passed the gym. They saw that no one was using it at that time. Colline entered the gym and Mito followed her. The gym was clean and big. No one else was there except the two of them. Colline saw a basketball. Mito asked her why they were there but Colline didn't reply right away. Instead, she picked up the ball.

"You know what's my favorite hobby, Mito?" Colline asked Mito while holding the ball and facing the basketball ring.

"Ah, no." Mito replied.

"It's playing basketball." Colline continued and threw the ball to the ring. It went straight to the center of the ring. Mito was amazed because it was a nice shot and he didn't know that she played basketball. Colline then faced Mito.

"Let's go?" Colline asked Mito nicely.

Mito nodded and they went out of the gym.

"That was a nice shot." Mito praised Colline.

"Thanks."

Kogure suddenly crossed Mito's mind. _Maybe, one reason why Colline likes Kogure is because he plays basketball. And I…_

99-99-99-99-99-

Colline was sitting on the stairs when Kogure suddenly appeared and sat beside her.

"Hi." Kogure greeted her.

"Hi too." Colline greeted him back.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm waiting for my cousin."

"Okay."

Then there was silence for a while.

"I saw you yesterday, in the court near the park." Kogure broke the silence.

Colline quickly faced Kogure.

"You were in a cool look. And you were playing basketball." Kogure continued.

He then faced Colline.

"It was a nice game."

Colline lowered her head.

"I was playing with my buddies and some other friends."

"Yah, I saw you."

Then there was silence again. But Kogure broke it again.

"I didn't know that you play basketball."

"Ah… yah."

"I think you even play better than I am."

Colline didn't answer.

"Ah, about you and Mito, he's courting you, right?" Kogure asked.

Colline faced Kogure quickly again. And then lowered it afterwards.

"Kinda." Colline answered.

"Do you like him?"

"I'm starting to like him too."

Kogure lowered his head and started to feel sad.

"I'm starting to like him, but there is still one that I like more."

Kogure faced Colline quickly after hearing her say her last words. But Colline remained looking down.

"I better go now. I'll just look for Phil." Colline stood up and walked away, leaving Kogure sitting on the stairs.

_She likes someone else more. Who?_


	12. The Promise

**The Promise**

Colline was strolling with Mito near the park when they saw Kogure walking down the street. Colline was delighted. She called him and waved her hand to him. Kogure looked and smiled and came near to them. Mito wasn't wearing a smile that time.

"Vice cap, where are you going?" Colline asked Kogure gladly.

"Ah, nothing. I was just walking around." Kogure answered her.

"Why don't you go with us?"

Mito quickly looked at Colline but she was facing Kogure.

"Ah…" Kogure was still thinking.

"C'mon." Colline insisted.

"Okay."

Kogure went with them.

They were having fun talking with each other when they saw Colline's cousin and friends. They were playing basketball in the court nearby. Phil saw them and asked them if they wanted to join. Colline was so excited because she wanted to play. But she couldn't join them right away because she's still with Mito and Kogure.

"Ah… ah… wanna play?" Colline asked Mito and Kogure. But she's acting like she already wanted to go to the court.

"Go ahead. You can play." Mito answered Colline.

"You sure? How 'bout you vice cap?"

"No. Go ahead Colline. Kogure and I are still going to talk about something." Mito told her. Kogure quickly looked at Mito.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Colline asked them nicely.

"Yah it's alright. I know you want to play." Mito told her.

"Okay. You sure you're okay there? Thanks. I'll just play for a while." Colline happily turned to her friends to play basketball, while Mito and Kogure were left there watching Colline play.

"What is it that we're going to talk about? Is there really something?" Kogure asked Mito curiously.

"You know that I'm courting Colline?" Mito asked him. But he's facing Colline's direction while Kogure's looking at him. Kogure lowered his head and then he answered.

"Yah, I know."

"So you know that I like her?"

"Yah, of course."

"But I also know that you like her too."

Kogure quickly looked at Mito. Mito slowly turned his head to Kogure. After that, Kogure slowly lowered his head.

"Ha? What are you saying?" Kogure denied.

"C'mon Kogure, I know it. You like her. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her. The way you smile when she smiles at you. It's obvious to me."

There was silence for a while.

"Does she know?" Kogure broke the silence. Mito lowered his head and then answered him.

"I don't know. But I don't think so."

Kogure looked at Mito again.

"I think she still doesn't know. Because according to what her cousin told me, she would never know unless you tell her… you're not planning to court her?"

Mito looked at Kogure as he asked him that. Kogure looked down, and so did Mito.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course. It's not a big deal. I just like Colline because she's a nice girl."

"Are you sure it's not a big deal?"

"Yes. And besides, she's three years younger than me."

Mito didn't reply right away.

"Liar."

Kogure quickly turned his head to Mito.

"I know you like her very much. But you just don't have the guts to give it a try."

Kogure's eyes got rounder when he heard Mito.

"But do you really have no plans of courting her?" Mito asked him.

"Ah… ah… yah. No. Of course." Kogure slowly answered him. But in his mind he's still thinking.

"Good. Will you promise that?" Mito asked him. Kogure became confused.

"Ha?"

"C'mon promise me, if you're not really going to court her, as you have said. If it's the truth." Mito looked at him mischievously.

"Ah… ah…" Kogure stuttered.

"You can't?"

"No, no. Of course, I promise." Kogure looked down as he answered Mito. But deep inside he's thinking really hard.

"Thanks man."

99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was walking home. He's thinking of something really hard.

Why did I do that? Why did I make that promise to Mito? Won't I really court her? No, I already promised him. And I really can't. But why? Is it true that I just don't have the guts? Aah! Why am I confusing myself? What's happening to me? Is it really not a big deal to me? I don't know. Why did I make that stupid promise to Mito? But wait, why did he want me to make that promise to him? What is he afraid of? Is there something? Oh no, I don't know anymore.

99-99-99-99-99-

_Hey, this is the second to the last chapter. Wait for the last to know the ending. $;p_

_Nopickup_


	13. The Promise Wasn't Broken, but the Heart

**The Promise Wasn't Broken, but the Heart**

"Hey cous', can I borrow your red rrj close cap?" Phil suddenly came in Colline's room.

"What are you doing here?" Colline asked him.

"I'm fetching you because we have a gig."

"Gig? Where."

"Ah, anywhere. Now, can I borrow your cap?"

"The whole gang?"

"Yah. Now give me your cap."

"Wait." Colline opened her drawer of caps and looked for the cap her cousin was borrowing.

"Why are you borrowing it anyway?" Colline asked.

"Ah, I forgot mine. C'mon."

"Wait. I'm still going to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Ah… Mito's been courting me for quite a long time already. What if he asks me already, am I going to answer him?"

Phil looked at Colline mischievously.

"Hey, hey, hey, my little cousin is growing up now. Whooo!"

"Stop teasing me. I'm serious."

"You! Serious! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up Phil. And stop laughing at me!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Am I going to answer him?"

"It's up to you. It's your decision. Do you like him?"

"I'm already liking him too."

"Then what's the problem? Answer him if you like. But what about your vice cap?"

"That's it. I don't know."

"Do you still like him?"

"Yah. But… maybe it's really only a crush."

"You sure?"

"Yah?"

"Then go ahead."

"So, I can answer him?"

"No one's stopping you. You were just waiting, weren't you? Because you have a childish mind."

"Aaah! Stop it."

"Why? It is true. It is just with the help of your vice cap that you grew up a little. But only a little."

"Aaah!"

"But I didn't know you would be able to make friends with him. I didn't know you were that aggressive. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up. I just saw him soaked in the rain. So I gave him cover." Colline smiled as she reminisced.

"And you abused the moment."

"I told you to stop teasing me."

"Why? It is true."

"Aaah!. Give me back my cap."

Colline chased Phil away.

99-99-99-99-99-

The sun was setting down. Mito and Colline were sitting down on a bench. They were first laughing at each other, then, the scene became silent. Mito was the first one to break that silence.

"So Colline, are you really having fun when you're with me?"

"Yah. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to know that."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

Then there was silence again. But Mito broke it again.

"I'm feeling happy whenever I am with you. I'm feeling glad when you smile at me. I couldn't explain the happiness I'm feeling when you laugh with me."

Colline looked at Mito. Then Mito slowly looked at Colline.

"You know that I like you very much, right?"

"Ahmm… maybe."

Mito then held Colline's hands.

"I like you very much Colline."

Colline was stunned when Mito told her that face to face. Then Mito pulled something from his pocket, a small box. He opened it and showed it to Colline. It was a plain, silver ring.

"Colline, would you be my girlfriend?" Mito asked Colline while holding her hand and the box.

Colline wasn't able to reply immediately. She's still thinking hard. And then she thought of Kogure. But it also came into her mind the time when she asked Phil about this kind of situation.

_Maybe it's really only a crush._

Colline smiled at Mito.

From a far, you could see that Mito became happy. And that he placed the ring on Colline's right ring finger. And then he hugged her.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Whooo! Let's celebrate. Yohei's got a girlfriend now! Whoooo!" Takamiya was noisily cheering for Mito on their way to school.

"So what happened? What happened?" Oksu asked exitedly.

"Nothing. I just gave her the ring and…"

"You had a kissing scene?" Sakuragi interrupted.

"Shut up. No, of course not. I just hugged her."

"Whooo! So where are you going to treat us?" Takamiya asked.

"It's food you're thinking of again." Sakuragi told Takamiya.

"How 'bout you Hanamichi? Haruko's already dumped you? Wahahahahaha!" Takamiya teased Sakuragi. And again, the two chased each other. But Mito was there, simply walking and smiling.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Nice pass Miyagi." Kogure praised Miyagi in their practice game in the gym. He was dribbling the ball when he came face to face with Sakuragi. And Sakuragi thought of a way to distract him.

"Hey glasses bro, do you know that Yohei and Colline are already on?"

Kogure was stunned, and Sakuragi was able to steal the ball from him. His eyes followed Sakuragi as he dunked the ball to the ring.

"Hey Kogure, what's happening to you?" Miyagi asked Kogure.

Kogure looked at Miyagi and then brought his eyes back to Sakuragi. Sakuragi was laughing at him.

99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was preparing to go home when Mito blocked his way. They sat on a bench and talked.

"Ah, I'd heard that Colline already answered you." Kogure started the talk.

"Yah."

"Hope you two would be happy."

"Yah."

Then there was silence.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." Mito broke the silence. Kogure looked at him.

"Yah, you're welcome."

"Because if you didn't promise, maybe she wouldn't have answered me."

"Ha?" Kogure became confused. "Why?"

"Because it is you whom she really likes from the very first time."

Kogure's eyes got round and his ears enlarged.

"She didn't tell me but I knew it. And her cousin confirmed my suspicions for me. I didn't know she would ever answer me. Especially when I'd known that you like her too. So that's why I made you make that promise to me."

Kogure looked down slowly. It was like heaven fell on his head.

"You may say that I'm mean. You may think whatever you want. But I don't care, because I have her now. Thanks man."

"No, it's alright. I kept my promise."

99-99-99-99-99-

Kogure was walking home. He was slow. And then the rain poured down. He stopped and looked up and closed his eyes. He was feeling the drops of rain falling down on him. But it wasn't only the rain that streamed down his face.

_Colline… I love you._

But also tears from his eyes rolled down his cheeks.

---THE END---


End file.
